


Notes To Maria

by jaspuffin (orphan_account)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Mystery, POV Maria Rambeau, Wholesome, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaspuffin
Summary: Somebody has been leaving sticky notes in Maria's locker, and she's pretty naïve about it ngl





	1. I

_ 8:15. _

Move it! Maria wanted to scream this to the kids in the hallway, the kids who weren't in the hallway but still got on her nerves, her parents, everything she was relatively pissed at for the majority of the time. Her locker was two arguing stoner kids and her modern history teacher away, finally. She swerved her way past them and unpicked her lock. By unpicked, she literally unpicked it; she'd forgotten the code by the start of the semester and just resolved to scratching at the lock with a bobby pin.

Maria grabbed her texts for the day and, sticking out limply from the European Political Relations 1900-1945 handbook, was a blue slip. A sticky note? Something more ominous, maybe? She wasn't in the mood for this kind of mystery first thing in the morning. What it was she had to know. Though a veritable river of hyperactive students rushed past her, she couldn't resist looking.

‘ _ I _ .’

I? Is that it? She flipped it over frantically. I what? She stuck the slip in her bobby pin and tucked it in her denim pocket, and didn't even try to stop it from bugging her for the whole of first period. 


	2. Want

12:30

Perplexed as she made her way across the sports field to the cafeteria, Maria caught up with some classmates to ask about the notes. “Do you know anything about these?” “How'd they get into my locker?” “Are there more?”

Clearly she was alone in this mystery.

“Hey, Maria,” Carol was in front of her in the queue all this time. How did she not see? 

“Hi, Carol! Uh, you haven't found any sticky notes just lying around your locker or anything, right?”

“Sticky notes?”

“Yeah, little blue fellas with scribbles on them?”

Carol glared to her left as she paid for her food, “Not that I can remember. I'll see if I got any, but in the meantime enjoy your lunch!” She left with a tight hug. 

Maria kept a keen lookout on her belongings, just to catch the potential note writer. They could be lurking around her and she wouldn't know it if they had an abrasive neon sign pointing to them-- wait, what? This is so stupid. This isn't a murder or anything, she doesn't need to play detective all because of a lone note, which could've been one of her own little scribbles she wasn't careful about. 

I'm just hungry, that's all.

Her grilled cheese, lanky and greasy as it was, sedated her mind of the topic for a good while. That is, until she took a tissue out of her bag’s side pocket. Tissues aren't blue, are they? It's another note! 

‘Want’. 

I want? Want what? This is getting to her core, it'll ruin her if she's left unanswered. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO @ people who read my other shit, sorry about not posting in weeks haha, I'm just really unmotivated and tired bc of school but I think seeing Captain Marvel turned things around so yeah, I'll probably be more active this time around


End file.
